1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing with paneling elements, at least one of which is embodied as a door panel and can be fixed on the housing in the closed and opened position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Often, housings are embodied as flat housings and are used as control housings, wherein the bearing axis of the door panel formed by bearing receivers and bearing bolts can be vertically or horizontally oriented. The door panel allows access to the interior of the housing on one side of the housing.
If such a housing is used as the control housing of a machine control or the like, it must be possible to simply fasten the housing on a wall or the machine itself.